A New Beginning
by charlieerin
Summary: After coming into a creature inheritance, Harry, along with his closest friends, set out on a course to change not only their own future, but that of the world as well. Gaining friendship, family and love along the way, Harry and his friends find a world of adventure both in and out of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

In the Shrieking Shack things unfold unexpectedly : Ron sits on a dusty, ragged couch clutching his hands together, where before he held his pet rat, while Hermione and Harry stand defensively in front of him. Professor Lupin enters the room suddenly and simply stares at the gaunt figure that is escaped prisoner Sirius Orion Black. He stares for a full two minutes before a large grin breaks out across his face and he rushes forward and the two thin men embrace tightly. After a few moments Lupin pulls back enough that he is able to kiss Black passionately.

The Trio stare at the two men shocked and can only watch as the couple kiss; only breaking apart to breathe. Ron and Hermione are upset at the supposed betrayal of their professor, but Harry is angry at this final breach of his trust by one of the only adults he thought he could trust. Exhausted from the magical glamours he has in place to hide his battered and malnourished form, and emotionally drained from the night's events, Harry forgets to hide his greatest secret: his abuse.

"What the hell was that ?"demands Harry "I was finally going to tell. You convinced me that I could finally tell you and Snape the truth. But of course I was wrong to trust another adult. Snape has been the only adult that has been truthful with me. Why does it always have to hurt so much to be let down time and time again." Harry murmurs that last part seemingly to himself.

Sirius and Remus, who had jumped apart at the loud and harsh voice of their godson's demand, look at each other in confusion and concern. They look back to Harry, who seems near tears, and can see the vast amount of pain in his eyes, and realize that they need to explain before Harry is hurt anymore. They file what Harry said, about telling Remus and Severus something, away for later questioning.

"Please Harry, before you judge us too harshly, will you please let us explain what really happened ?" begs Remus.

"... I'm listening" replies Harry after a pause and several minutes of silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thirteen years ago, when you were three, and you and your parents were in hiding from Voldemort, the plan was for Sirius to be the secret keeper. At the last moment we decided that Peter Pettigrew, our friend at the time, would take his place. As most people assumed it would be Sirius doing it, Peter and your family would be safer." Remus begins to explain and Harry nods hesitantly, this was not the version of the story that he had heard before.

"Peter betrayed us to Voldemort; he revealed your location and by the time Severus was able to come warn us , it was already too late to save them. When we arrived at Godric's hollow the house was mostly destroyed. We found you and we were so grateful that you were alive that we cried." here Harry nods again, shocked by what he was hearing.

"We're your godfathers, along with Severus, and your parents wanted the three of us to look after you if anything happened to them." Remus continues, offering Harry a sad little smile and Harry takes a couple of tentative steps towards the two men.

"Why didn't you ? What happened ? Why was I forced to live with the Dursley's and suffer all of that abu... abandonment ?" Harry asks almost slipping up and Remus and Sirius narrow their eyes at the obvious word change.

Before either of them can even begin to respond to his questions or to question him about the word change, Severus walks through the open door and straight to Harry, checking him over to make sure he is okay. Seeing how upset he is , Snape wraps an arm protectively around his shoulders and glares at the forms of his two friends and co-godfathers.

"What did you say to him ? Why does he look so tired and upset ?" Snape questions.

"We're not sure why he's so tired or upset, though we did just explain most of everything to him." explained Sirius.

"Harry talked about being abandoned and he was going to say something that sounded like abuse. Earlier he said he wanted to tell you and Remus something but he realized, when he thought we had betrayed him, that adults always let him down." continues Sirius.

All three adults and two students turn to look at Harry, who is staring nervously at the floor.

"Abuse ?" questions Severus softly, and Harry, realizing that he will have to explain, hesitantly nods. Harry looks up and upon seeing the murderous looks on Sirius' and Remus' faces instinctively snuggles closer to Snape, who tightens his hold on Harry and glares at his friends.

"We're sorry Harry, we won't hurt you and we didn't mean to scare you . It just makes us very angry to think that someone has been hurting you."

"Can you tell us what they've done to you ?" asks Sirius softly.

Harry nods again before beginning to explain nervously ; "The Dursley's never loved me, never cared for me, in fact they have always hated me and my magic. They never touched me if they could help it. This meant that they wouldn't change my diaper for days, baths were once, maybe twice a month. I never was allowed to play or have toys or new clothes. They often forgot to feed me and usually kept me locked in my cupboard for long stretches of time."

Severus squeezes his shoulder comfortingly and Harry continues his story; "They called me boy or freak so much that I thought that that was my name until I started school. When I started school they felt that I was old enough to do chores; I cooked breakfast and supper everyday. I cleaned, painted, mowed the lawn , did the gardening, and I did the laundry. If they felt that I did something wrong is was b..b..beaten. If I left my cupboard without being told they hit me, same with speaking without being spoken to, doing better in school that Dudley, being seen by the neighbours , burning food while cooking, and basically living at all." Here Harry takes a breath before continuing, much to the horror of his family and friends.

"Vernon used me as a punching bag often. I was beaten unconscious several times, which is part of my eyesight problem. Dudley beat me up all the time with his friends, like going 'Harry Hunting', and Petunia likes to swing at me with a frying pan and often slapped me."

"I have nightmares about the night my parents were killed. I can remember exactly what happened and I would wake up crying and screaming. That never made my uncle happy and facing Voldemort first year, the Basilisk second year, and the Dementor at the beginning of this year, has only added to those."

"When my letter came and it was addressed to me in my cupboard under the stairs, they were not happy, they thought that I had told someone, but they were afraid that someone would show up to check on me so they gave me Dudley's second bedroom. They left me alone for a while, until I went to school, but when I came back after first year things got bad again."

"The first night I got back Vernon pushed me down the stairs and I broke my leg and dislocated my shoulder the summer after first year. They put bars on my window and several locks on my door, and they used a cat flap to push small amounts of food in once a week. I was let out once or maybe twice a day to use the bathroom. This past summer I was beaten unconscious and locked in my room the whole time, I was allowed out once a day and Vernon... wasn't happy. His business has been doing badly and he drank a lot. He would..come into my room at night... and.. and he..." Harry's voice trails off with a shudder, beginning to cry.

Severus, as well as everyone else's, stomach drops, hoping Harry doesn't say what he thinks he will.

"What did he do Harry ?" questions Remus gently.

"He...he.. he tried to..t..touch me and he... he... he tried to... to.. but he couldn't because he was too drunk so he k..k...kept beating me instead" Harry answers brokenly and Severus wraps both arms tightly around Harry's shaking form. Harry wraps his arms tightly around Severus, tightly gripping the back of his robes, crying into his chest. After a few moments Harry is able to pull himself together enough to keep talking.

"I don't get birthday presents, or Christmas presents, or even really any acknowledgements that I exist. The happiest memories that I have are from Hogwarts, and that's with Voldemort trying to kill me several times." Says Harry and everyone but Severus, who had begun to suspect Harry's mistreatment, stares at him in shock. They had no idea that he was treated that poorly by his relatives.

"So can you please tell me why I was placed in their care? And why you, none of you, were there to take care of me ?"

"Hagrid arrived at the house and told us that Dumbledore had a way to keep you safe, but we didn't want to hand you over to him. Next thing we knew, Dumbledore had shown up trying to take you away from us. After we refused, things begin to get a bit hazy. The next thing we know Sirius was in Azkaban for the murder of your parents and thirteen muggles, Peter Pettigrew and for being a Death Eater. I was in another country and Severus was still stuck with the Death Eaters as a Spy. By the time Severus had realized what had happened and been able to get away, Dumbledore would not tell him your location." Explains Remus.

"What we've worked out is that Dumbledore imperioed us; causing Sirius to go after Peter. Peter turned into his animagus form after killing those muggles and cutting off his finger, and escaping into the sewer. It was only this year, after Sirius escaped and all three of us were able to get into contact again, that we were able to figure everything out."

"For the last thirteen years Sirius has been in Azkaban with the Dementors, while I have been forced to wander the country, alone, and Severus has been here teaching without being able to contact either of us and not knowing where you were. " explains Remus. Harry shivers in Severus' arms, something that is noticed by the three men, but not the other two students.

"You've met the Dementors before ?" questions Sirius, and Remus and Severus nod in confirmation before Harry answers the question in a whisper;

"Yes... the first time that I met one was on the Hogwarts express, Remy was asleep against the window and 'Mione, Ron, Neville, Draco and Blaise were in the compartment with me. The train stopped and everything turned cold. One came into the cabin and sort of took my happiness, feeding on my memories. I can see my mom pleading for Voldemort to spare me, and then she's surrounded by a bright, sickly green light, screaming as she dies." explains Harry hoarsely, tears in his eyes once more.

"I'm so sorry Harry, that is something that no child should have to bear witness to." says Sirius sadly.

"You all cared about my parents ?" he asks and when they nod he motions Sirius and Remus closer to him and Severus. The two men join in the hug, giving Harry the comfort that he needs.

After a short time Remus and Sirius step back, but Harry still has a tight grip on Severus' robes, and continue to tell their story.

"I've spent years keeping track of those on Voldemort's side, trying to find a way to prove that Sirius was innocent, and to try and find Pettigrew. It wasn't until you showed me our old map that I truly discovered where he was." he says pointing at a small cage, sitting on top of an old and dusty piano, containing Ron's rat Scabbers.

"You're telling me," interrupts Ron "that Scabbers, the family rat, is actually an animagus. And not only that, but, he's actually Peter Pettigrew. Who is supposed to be dead and killed thirteen muggles and by best mate's parents. And, framed one of his godfathers and has been sleeping in my bed for the last three years ?" Ron asks looking pale.

"Sorry Ron, but yes. That is exactly what we are trying to tell you. That rat is Pettigrew and will be handed over to the Dementors and my name will be cleared." Explains Sirius before turning to Harry.

"Once that happens Harry, you can come live with us."

"Sev, Sirius and I are going to be living temporarily in Grimmauld place until we can get a better house for all of us. I'm not sure if anyone has ever told you, but Severus, Remy and I are all your godfathers and we want to adopt you. It's what we want and that is what your parents wanted." says Remus.

"No one had ever told me that you were my godfathers... You really want me ? You really want to adopt me ?" asks Harry in a quiet voice that breaks their hearts.

Severus, who still has hold of Harry, leans back enough that he can place his hands on either side of his face, and says;

" Harry, of course we want you. You are our son in all but blood, and even then, if you wanted we could, all three of us, blood adopt you. We care about you and we want you to be happy. We are deeply sorry that you had to grow up the way you did." Before gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

Harry is overwhelmed and all he can do is stand frozen for a moment before he hugs Severus as tight as he possibly can and cries. Surprised and slightly worried, Severus wraps his arms protectively around Harry and hugs him tight; Remus and Sirius each place their hand soothingly on his back.

When after ten minutes, Harry has yet to stop crying, Severus, Remus and Sirius give each other worried looks.

"Harry, what is it ? Why are you crying ?" Remus asks the crying boy gently.

All Harry does is shake his head and tighten his old around Severus, prompting the man to tighten his own hold on Harry.

Hermione clears her throat when it seems that they will question Harry again. All three look at the , but she fixes her gaze on Harry asking;

"Can I tell them some of it, just so that they understand ?" Harry gives her a small nod .

"Okay," she says turning to look at the three men "he is crying for a few different reasons; his life so far hasn't been easy and the only parent like figures in his life, besides his parents, have been mean and abusive. From what he's said, they never cared about him. And now the three of you want to adopt him and you care about him. You want him to live with you and that means a lot. You are also responsible for catching the man than betrayed his parents and..." here she trails off in thought

"And... ?" questions Remus

"And Harry came into an inheritance on his last birthday , his 16th birthday, and he is the submissive of a dominant alpha."

"What ?" asks Sirius confused, like the other two men.

"I can't explain. That is up to Harry to tell you later when he feels comfortable, but the important part is that he is a natural carrier because of his inheritance and his instincts are all about carrying young. He craves love and kindness, and needs contact from those he loves. His inheritance has made him an even more tactile person, except that with his past he is afraid of being touched unexpectedly. Without a mate, or mates, and without young, and without parental support, the more wild and out of control his emotions will get. Sometimes it is just too hard for him to control them and his emotions go to the extreme." concludes Hermione.

"Is all of that true Harry ?Do you feel that way ?" questions Severus gently and Harry nods against his chest.

"Oh Harry, we are so sorry that all of this has happened to you. As soon as my name is cleared we can all find a home in a place far away where we can all relax. Then we can all get to know each other. " promises Sirius.

"What about Ron and 'Mione ?" questions Harry hoarsely, his voice slightly muffled by Severus' robes, his cries slowing down.

"They can visit you whenever they want to or..." Sirius pauses, looking at Remus and Severus, who nod, before saying "they can come with us this summer. As well as any other friends who need to get away." reassures Sirius, rubbing Harry's back reassuringly.

It takes a few more minutes before Harry has completely calmed down to the point of just sniffling.

"Sorry" Harry apologizes " you can let go now" The three men nod, and they all separate. Harry sways on his feet and reaches out to grip the nearest thing, which happens to be Remus' arm. The three men look at Harry's pale face, and Severus looks at Harry's two friends to see if they have any explanation.

"He's wearing a glamour, has been the whole year, and last year as well." whispers Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry you need to drop the glamour" orders Severus firmly, but with a gentleness in his voice.

Harry stares at him for a few minutes, and then switches is gaze to the others in the room, searching their faces for something. He nods his head slightly before his form seems to shimmer and he is revealed.

His small, pale form is thin, too thin, and scars mar the skin visible on his arms, and a jagged scar lines the right side of his neck. He is swaying slightly from side to side in dizziness and Severus once more reaches forward to grasp his shoulders to prevent him from falling.

"I'm sorry" whispers Harry.

"Whatever are you sorry for ?" questions Sirius.

"For crying all over you, and for being too much trouble." Harry replies looking at the floor, ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed or sorry for crying. We all do it and your life has given you many reasons to cry." reassures Severus.

"And you are not too much trouble, we want you to share your troubles with us, we want to help you and support you." adds Remus.

"Petunia always said that boys and men don't cry, that it is a sign of weakness. She also said that me crying and being emotional made me weak and was further proof of why gays are lesser people. Plus... the beatings and chores were always worse if I cried." Harry says, eyes glazed over in remembrance.

The others flinch at the dead tone of Harry's voice when talking about his abuse.

Remus raises his hand to place comfortingly on Harry's shoulder, but as it comes closer Harry flinches and seemingly shrinks in on himself. Remus quickly drops his hand and says:

Harry, I'm not going to hit you, I'll never hit you and neither will Severus or Sirius." Remus watches as Hermione moves forward and talks quietly to Harry for a minute as Harry says;

"Sorry, Sorry, so sorry. I know. I don't usually do that anymore. I've gotten better since coming to the school and making friends. They've all been helping me acclimate to casual touch." At this Harry visibly straightens up.

"All of your friends know about your abuse and they never told any of your teachers? They let you go back each summer to your abusive relatives?" asks Sirius, glaring at Ron and Hermione.

"W...We didn't know..." says Ron faintly, trailing off uncertainly.

"They didn't know about it being that bad," Harry finishes for his best friend "they only knew about Dudley and what he and his friends did. Nobody else knew about it but me."

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped to get you out of that house."

"First off, I have asked Dumbledore at the end of each year to be allowed to remain at Hogwarts or somewhere else, and each time I explain to him why I want to stay, and each time he forces me back to that house. Second, I have no other relatives and no where I could go that Dumbledore couldn't find me and force me back." replies Harry quietly.

"But..." starts Hermione, but Remus cuts her off.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway. Harry doesn't have to go back except to pick up the rest of his things. Now, we should find Minerva, as we can trust her, and contact the ministry, with the Dementors, so that we can hand over Wormtail. Then we can talk things out more." Remus grabs the small cage, while Hermione and Sirius help Ron off of the couch, and Severus helps an exhausted Harry.

"Sorry again about the leg," Sirius says to Ron "my depth perception is always a little off in my animagus form. I was trying to get the rat."

"Is there a reason your animagus is a dog?" questions Hermione curiously.

"It is because Remus is a Werewolf. As my mate he affected the form that I would take. Why do you ask?"

Harry hesitates and looks first at Ron, who shrugs, and then at Hermione who says; "Tell them Harry. We can trust them, you know that."

"Tell us what?" asks Severus and Remus at the same time.

"It's just that there are eleven of us that are animagi, " says Harry.

"And none of you are registered ?" questions Sirius

"None of us are registered, but... you see, all of us are wolves." Harry replies in a rush.


End file.
